<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>达米安，小乔说……… by KOKOLLL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889441">达米安，小乔说………</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOKOLLL/pseuds/KOKOLLL'>KOKOLLL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOKOLLL/pseuds/KOKOLLL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>以达米安视角，年龄为10—14—17—20</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>达米安，小乔说………</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>短篇甜饼（有私设）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>蝙蝠洞</p><p> </p><p>“达米安，小乔说他讨厌你。”彼时，超人AKA克拉克肯特挠了挠头，无奈的对达米安说道。“你知道你们这样可不行，对吧？”说着克拉克拿起了自己的蝙蝠马克杯，轻啜了一口茶，然后叹了一口气，用怀念的语气说道：“要知道，当年我和布鲁斯可一点都不像你们……………”</p><p> </p><p>"肯特，据我从阿尔弗雷德那里所知，你和父亲当年并没有好到哪里去，而且你为什么现在还呆在我的蝙蝠洞里？"达米安猛地打断克拉克的话，他撇着嘴，双手抱在胸前，不高兴的问道。</p><p> </p><p>“……………………布鲁斯在联盟会议结束之后告诉我，他有事情要找我，我也正好有一些事情要和你父亲谈谈，所以至少给我们一点私人空间啦，达米安。”猛地被打断话题，克拉克的脸上微微一僵，苦笑着对达米安说道。</p><p> </p><p>“TT，离我父亲远一点，肯特，别以为我不知道你想做什么，I will watching you。”</p><p> </p><p>克拉克正想开口说话，他的目光突然凝聚在一个点上，达米安猛地回头，正好看见了来到蝙蝠洞的布鲁斯。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯看到达米安稍稍的愣了一下，然后皱起眉(克拉克：天呐，布鲁斯皱眉的样子和达米安真是太像了⁄•⁄㉨⁄•⁄)问道：“据我所知，你现在应该在楼上写作业，阿尔弗雷德告诉我，你已经旷了五次作业了。”</p><p>达米安有些委屈的说道：“这是在浪费时间，我已经什么都懂了，父亲……”</p><p>“你不是向我保证过会认真学习。”布鲁斯说道。</p><p>“……是的。”达米安说道。</p><p>“那就信守承诺。”布鲁斯直视着达米安的眼睛，然后说道：“现在去完成你应该做的。”*1</p><p> </p><p>达米安不满的撇了撇嘴，然后噔噔噔的跑上了楼梯。'好吧，之前在跟肯特说什么? 乔纳森讨厌我？真巧，我也不想要处处的忍让他，他就是一个只会挥霍自己潜能的草包！*2'达米安愤怒的想着 '我也不喜欢他!'</p><p> </p><p>注：达米安走后，克拉克立刻出现在了布鲁斯的身边，直接使用狗狗眼攻击，可怜的布鲁斯AKA蝙蝠侠对此毫无招架之力，被成功索吻+【哔——】。</p><p>可怜的达米安被小乔吸引了注意力，现在都没有发现他崇拜的父亲早就已经成为超人的男朋友，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。</p><p> </p><p>关于达米安走后的小彩蛋</p><p> </p><p>S:布鲁斯，我好想你</p><p>B:你今天才刚见到我，克拉克。  </p><p>S:我今天见到的是超人的男友蝙蝠侠，不是我的男友布鲁斯。</p><p>B: …………</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>蝙蝠洞</p><p> </p><p>“达米安，小乔说你们是朋友。”蝙蝠洞中，红罗宾提姆•德里克，敲打着超级电脑的键盘，一边悄悄看了一眼正在做引体向上的达米安。</p><p> </p><p>“是谁给了你这种错觉，德雷克。”达米安从单杠上跳下来。走向提姆。</p><p> </p><p>“跟我没有关系，是小乔自己说的，而且我听说小乔最近帮助少年泰坦完成了一个任务，作为一个………少年超级英雄，他表现的非常出色。”说着提姆耸了耸肩，“而且如果我是你的话，我就会尝试邀请小乔加入少年泰坦。仅仅作为超人的儿子来说，小乔非常的有潜力。”</p><p> </p><p>“少年这个字你到底哪里不明白？德雷克。乔纳森•肯特才十岁，他还需要更多的训练。”达米安将运动毛巾搭在肩膀上，开始拉伸。“所以德雷克，先管好你自己吧，你不会想让我到父亲面前告发你吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？” 提姆挑起了一边的眉毛，微微歪了一下头问道。</p><p> </p><p> “需要我向父亲报告，最近你和超人的克隆体走的特别近吗？”达米安不屑的看了一提姆眼，然后继续说道“你的伪装无比失败，德雷克，那个克隆人最近来蝙蝠洞的次数太多了，而他每次来的时候，父亲和超人都不在，只有你，然后你们就会奇迹般地消失，过一段时间会再出现，傻子也知道你们干什么去了。”</p><p> </p><p>“…………我以为我在跟你讨论小乔的事，恶魔崽子。我和康纳的事情是我们两个人的。”提姆有些不高兴的说道。</p><p> </p><p>“我确实在和你讨论乔纳森的事，康纳•肯特是乔纳森的哥哥，我希望你们在蝙蝠洞中做有关动物繁殖的事情之后可以俩离小乔远一点，不要教坏了他。”达米安已经做完了拉伸，开始坐在椅子上休息。</p><p> </p><p>“你到底在说什么，恶魔崽子。我的忍耐是有线度的，你不要太过分了。”提姆从椅子上站了起来，走到了达米安的面前。</p><p> </p><p>“刚才的话就是我所有想说的事情，不要以为我没看见过你们接吻。你们俩怎样我才不关心，但是不允许教坏小乔，他不仅是个孩子，还是我的朋友。”达米安老气横秋的说道，抬头直视的提姆。</p><p> </p><p>“………………”提姆瞪了达米安一会儿，最终他的肩膀松了下来，然后他回道超级电脑面前，拿出了自己的U盘，“康纳和我最近在香港追查一个走私团伙，大概有一段时间不会回来了。随你便吧，达米安。”接着提姆走上了楼梯。</p><p> </p><p>随着提姆的脚步声渐渐远去，达米安陷入了沉思：'乔纳森说，我们俩是朋友。恭喜这个笨蛋终于明白了，虽然他现在已经非常努力，但他还需要更多的训练，来确保自己不会在未来死掉。而我必须确保这一点。毕竟这个只会依赖超能力笨蛋可不会保护自己。'</p><p> </p><p>注：达米安在沉思时，不知道提姆和康纳已经悄悄给对方买好了婚戒，提姆表面上是从超级电脑里面拷贝资料，实际上是在拷贝了解东南亚地区的风景名胜，这两个人打算一成年就立刻结婚。然后去度蜜月。</p><p>可怜的达米安被小乔吸引了注意，丝毫没有意识到自家三哥和他眼中克星人的克隆体的关系早就情比金坚了…………提姆只是为了尽快摆脱达米安（但是现在必须去香港了）</p><p> </p><p>关于提姆走后的小彩蛋</p><p> </p><p>K:小罗，你怎么来了?</p><p>T:闭嘴康纳，赶快收拾行李，我们立刻去香港。</p><p>K:？？？？</p><p>T:来不及解释了，快当车！</p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>泰坦塔</p><p> </p><p>“达米安，小乔说他喜欢你。”少年泰坦会议结束后，星火拉住了正要离开的达米安。</p><p>“我知道，星火，但是跟你没有关系。乔纳森是我的朋友，也是我的搭档。他必须喜欢我。”达米安回过头，双手叉腰，看向星火。</p><p> </p><p>“呃………好吧，罗宾……不过你可能误会了我的意思我的意思是说，小乔喜欢你。”星火笑了。</p><p> </p><p>达米安皱了皱鼻子，说道：“超人是我父亲的朋友，康纳肯特正在和红罗宾谈恋爱，路易斯•莱恩虽然和超人离婚了，但是他们的关系依然很好。路易斯•莱恩甚至经常接乔放学*3。他们当然会喜欢我。至于大都会——它并不是个排外的城市。”</p><p> </p><p>“…………好吧，应该怎么和你说呢，达米安，我只是想告诉你，遇到一个真心喜欢你，你也喜欢对方的人，一定要好好珍惜他…………” 星火眯起了眼睛，似乎是在回忆。</p><p> </p><p>“你是在说夜翼吗？” 达米安抬起头，看着星火，“我知道你和夜翼曾经有过一段感情，既然这么说，那为什么你们没有在一起呢？为什么他最终选择了蝙蝠少女？” </p><p> </p><p>“……我和你的哥哥因为很多原因………迪克渴望着平稳的爱情，他希望一切可以循序渐进，但我那个时候并不明白原因，我认为既然他爱我，那他就应该和我结婚，所以我几乎一直在逼迫他和我结婚。*4”说着星火垂下了眼睛，似乎有些伤心。</p><p> </p><p>“当时我给了迪克很大的压力，后来我们一起去了我的母星塔玛兰，在那里我们才真正明白，为什么我们不能在一起的原因。” </p><p> </p><p>达米安双手环胸，双腿站的笔直，严肃的看着星火。</p><p>“达米安，我从小接受的是塔玛兰的战士教育理念，我的家乡崇尚暴力，择偶认可多婚多伴侣制，从那里长大的我看来，这是可以的，但是对于迪克来说，这太过了。最终迪克认为其实我们根本就不合适。所以他提出了分手。”星火的眼睛垂了下来，嘴紧紧抿住，眼睛看向了另一边，“真正分开我们的，是世界观的不同。”</p><p> </p><p>达米安沉默了一会儿，最后他开口说道：“我和乔不是你想象的那种关系， 不过谢谢你，星火。”然后罗宾带上了帽子，离开了泰坦塔。</p><p> </p><p>蝙蝠飞机被调成了自动驾驶状态，达米安坐在主驾驶座上，突然想起来那一次亚魔卓小子归来，超级小子用超人的红斗篷吸引了亚魔卓小子的注意，罗宾则用蝙蝠侠手套中的联盟成员突发事件对策，最终罗宾与超级小子击败了他———他们甚至救了正义联盟！</p><p> </p><p>【突发事件对策?</p><p>我父亲记录了当每个联盟成员需要被毁灭时,该如何击败他们。我打赌他会在制服里储存最新版的备份，我猜对了。</p><p>等等,你爸爸计划好了毁灭自己的队友?</p><p>以备不时之需，你爸没有吗?</p><p>我爸爸只会在日历上标出每个人的生日！*5】</p><p> </p><p>………………</p><p> </p><p>'TT，我和乔才不会成为第二个夜翼和星火，他们是失败的。我和乔会成为夜翼和神谕，蝙蝠侠与超人。'达米安将脚搭在控制面板上，眼中闪耀着火焰，一脸严肃的想到。'我会向星火证明，世界观不合，也可以在一起，星火和夜翼失败了，但是罗宾与超级小子会成功。'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哥谭</p><p> </p><p>“达米安，小乔说他想和成为你的男友。”夜翼迪克•格雷森——初代罗宾，星火的前男友，芭芭拉•戈登的未婚夫。此刻正站在天台上，微笑着看着自己的小弟弟。</p><p> </p><p>“在夜巡的时候，请称呼我为罗宾，夜翼。”达米安有些严肃的说道。同时伸出爪钩枪，勾住了天台，接着用力一跃，和长兄一起站在了天台上。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，但是我以为夜巡已经结束了。我们回去吧，小D。”迪克笑了起来，看上去阳光又温暖。但是通讯通道中的声音打断了他们的回归，“夜翼，罗宾，红头罩在一个犯罪巷陷入混战，需要支援。便士一，OVER。”</p><p> </p><p>迪克的表情变得严肃起来——他又变回了那个可靠的夜翼，“收到，我和罗宾三分钟之内会赶到。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，便士一，我才不需要支援！”</p><p> </p><p>迪克无视通讯通道中杰森的声音，他与罗宾飞快的前往犯罪巷，“我已经联系了蝙蝠少女，她五分钟之内会赶到，便士一，OVER。”</p><p>“收到，OVER。”</p><p>说着夜翼与罗宾已经飞快地来到了犯罪巷，红头罩的情况确实不容乐观——他面对的敌人太多了。夜翼与罗宾飞快地加入战局。</p><p> </p><p>“TT，红头罩，你可真没用。”达米安飞起一脚踹在了一个人的脸上，并借力跳到了另一个人的身上，用两条腿圈住对方的脖子，用了一个完美的大腿绞杀。“小崽子，你再敢给我说一遍。”杰森回头一拳打倒了一个敌人，愤怒的说道。</p><p> </p><p>“你们就不能专心一点吗？”夜翼一边给弟弟们拉架，一边打开了短棍的电流，猛地一甩，电倒了罗宾身后的敌人。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉打扰你们的友好交流，但是如果你们再这样继续下去，就要被这些黑帮打手打倒了。”一个好听又清脆的声音传来，只见一个黑影闪过，夜翼左翼的压力顿时锐减。</p><p> </p><p>“我们不会被这些小喽啰击败，这根本不会发生，你的关心太多余了，蝙蝠少女。”达米安说着，看向来人。蝙蝠少女AKA芭芭拉•戈登，夜翼的未婚妻。</p><p> </p><p>“好的，罗宾。”蝙蝠少女笑着一脚踹飞了一个从背后接近她的一个小混混。</p><p> </p><p>混战结束之后，夜翼说：“便士一传来消息，告诉我们，他已经报警了，警察很快就会来到，我们该走了。”红头罩表示要回到自己的安全屋。夜翼，蝙蝠少女，罗宾回到了蝙蝠洞。</p><p> </p><p>一回到蝙蝠洞，迪克的手立刻就飞到了芭芭拉的腰上，“小芭，我们还有一个月就要结婚了，你喜欢男孩还是女孩？”说着</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……迪克，达米安还在这里，我们回家再说，好吗？”说着芭芭拉伸出一只手，抚摸着恋人的侧脸。“好吧，不过我不会再让你离开我的视线了*6，小芭。小D，我们先回去了，婚礼还有很多事情要准备呢。”说着，迪克开心的摸了摸达米安的头，在达米安的怒视中，迪克与芭芭拉离开了蝙蝠洞。</p><p> </p><p> 看着迪克与芭芭拉相拥在一起，离开的背影，达米安又又陷入了沉思 '迪克与芭芭拉在一起了，我知道他很快乐，可是我和乔在一起也很快乐…TT，谁要跟乔谈恋爱，不过这家伙要是主动和我表白的话，我也是可以考虑的……'</p><p> </p><p>注：可怜的达米安丝毫没有意识到自己即将迎来人生的重大危机。很明显，他并没有考虑过小乔如果移情别恋了该怎么办。很明显，他也不知道自己很快就即将有一个跟在他屁股后面叫他“达米安叔叔”的侄子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>关于迪克与芭芭拉回家后的小彩蛋</p><p> </p><p>Dick:怎么了，小芭，你今天晚上好像总是有些话想说。出了什么事情吗。</p><p>Babs:迪克，我…………我是今天中午刚发现的………</p><p>Dick:我知道的，小芭，说出来，我们可以一起面对。</p><p>Babs:迪克，我……我怀孕了。你看，这是验孕棒… </p><p>Dick: ………………</p><p>Babs:迪克，迪克，你还好吗？快醒醒！！</p><p>（大少吓晕了：我去，我就是想一想，怎么还真有啊？！）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'不愧是超人的儿子！乔纳森•肯特，看样子你和乔治里亚关系相当好啊，都好到互送情书了。看这架势，接下来离接吻生小孩儿也不远了。'达米安藏在墙后面，恼火的看着不远处的乔纳森将一个信封送给了乔治里亚。</p><p> </p><p>粉红色？！</p><p> </p><p>'行，你给我等着，我就知道这些氪星人不怀好意，肯特要抢走父亲，克隆人和德雷克好了，现在又派一个小氪星人来找我！' 达米安有些愤怒和伤心，他狠狠地瞪了一眼不远处的乔纳森，扭头要离开的时候，不小心踩断了一根树枝。</p><p> </p><p>这下就算没有超级听力也听得清清楚楚。</p><p> </p><p>达米安只感觉眼前一道风划过，乔纳森单纯（蠢）的脸，立刻出现在了他的面前。</p><p> </p><p>“达米安，你怎么在这里？” 乔纳森看到达米安的时候，眼中的警惕瞬间消失，他开心的跑到了达米安的旁边，跟他一起走向教室。</p><p> </p><p>达米安愤怒的瞪了乔纳森一眼，没理他，一个人气冲冲的的走进了教室。</p><p> </p><p>小乔：？？？？？？？</p><p> </p><p>夜晚，韦恩家宴会</p><p> </p><p>达米安环顾四周，毫不意外的发现了提姆和康纳正一起坐在沙发上聊天。提姆丝毫不避讳达米安的目光，甚至在达米安看过来的同时，高傲的抬了抬头，然后扭头“啵”的一下，亲在了康纳的脸上，然后达米安现场围观了康纳从白种人变成红种人的全过程。</p><p> </p><p>'切，讨厌的德雷克和克隆人！我才不羡慕呢！'这样想着达米安回头看向了始作俑者———乔纳森•肯特。</p><p> </p><p>可怜的小乔，什么都没有意识到，他甚至没有发现达米安在和他冷战，甚至在达米安看过来的同时开心的向达米安挥了挥手。</p><p> </p><p>达米安: …………这个笨蛋！！</p><p> </p><p>随着阿尔弗雷德的到来，晚宴正式开始了。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯和克拉克同时出现在了餐桌上，提姆与康纳面对面坐着，迪克帮怀孕的妻子拉开了椅子，斯蒂芬妮与卡珊德拉嘻嘻哈哈的坐在了一起，就连杰森也来了。小乔本来想和达米安在一起玩，但是他被达米安瞪了一眼，只能委屈又懵逼的坐在了达米安的对面。</p><p> </p><p>晚宴结束后。</p><p> </p><p>布鲁斯突然双手插起，将下巴放到上面，他盯着自己的家人说道：“尽管我觉得大家可能都已经知道了，但我还是觉得有必要说一下，我已经和克拉克在一起很长一段时间了。”场面瞬间安静了下来。布鲁斯又有些紧张的清了清嗓子：“我和克拉克目前处于………一种浪漫的关系中。”</p><p> </p><p>达米安突然爆炸了，可以理解他，毕竟一直憋着火：“为什么，父亲，我不明白。这个氪星人到底有什么好的，值得你这么喜欢他。”</p><p> </p><p>达米安跳下了椅子，冲出了客厅。小乔立刻也跳下椅子，对众人说道：“我去找达米安。”跟着达米安跑了出去。</p><p> </p><p>达米安一个人站在后花园，将身体藏在阴影里，远远的看去，甚至看不到那里有人。小乔小心翼翼的飞到那里，“达米安，你在吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你来干什么？”达米安冷冷的问到，“你现在难道不应该和你那可爱的亚马逊女孩一起玩吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“…………你在说什么达米安，我没听懂，你是在说乔治里亚吗？”小乔奇怪的问道。</p><p> </p><p>'还跟我装！' 达米安大怒，回头对小乔说道，“我知道你们俩在一起了，我看到了，你给了她一个粉色的信封，你向她告白了，对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，什么呀？达米安，你这是在吃醋吗？ ”小乔愣了一下，然后笑了起来，“如果你是说那一件事情的话，不是你想象的那样，乔治里亚确实向我表白了。”</p><p> </p><p>'行，我就知道。'</p><p> </p><p>“但是我拒绝了。”</p><p> </p><p>事情急转直下，达米安有点懵，“你为什么拒绝她？”</p><p> </p><p>“这个嘛………”小乔耸了耸肩，“我告诉她，我已经有很喜欢的人了”小乔直视着达米安的眼睛“毕竟在择偶这一方面上，我和老爸还是很像的。”然后小乔飞到了达米安的面前。</p><p> </p><p>“达米安，小乔说他喜欢你，你愿意给他一个机会吗？”</p><p> </p><p>达米安看着乔纳森，慢慢笑了：“得了吧，小屁孩，你还需要更多的训练呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，我不是小屁孩儿，我已经17岁了！再有几个月我就成年了！”</p><p> </p><p>“行了行了，我明白了，闭嘴吧你。”然后达米安猛地抱住小乔的脖子，将嘴巴贴了上去。</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p><p> </p><p>彩蛋</p><p>B：怎么样，克拉克。达米安和小乔怎么样了？</p><p>S:  嗯，这个嘛………我觉得我们家里又会有一对情侣了。</p><p>B：？？？？</p><p> </p><p>*1：父子之间的对话祥见超凡双子V1，这里达米安因为不写作业被蝙蝠侠暂停夜巡了。</p><p> </p><p>*2：详见超凡双子V1蝙蝠洞之战，这离小乔和达米安打了一架，打架的时候达米安对小乔说的。</p><p> </p><p>*3：这里达米安的意思是，路易斯会接小乔放学，他跟小乔是朋友，所以路易斯也会顺便接他放学。（话说阿尔弗雷德呢？）</p><p> </p><p>*4：详见新少年泰坦（上世纪的早古漫，国内几乎没有汉化，迪克与星火是在这里面好上的，分手也是在这里，星火由于是外星人，不懂地球人的想法，一直在逼迪克结婚……快把迪克逼疯了）</p><p> </p><p>*5：详见超凡双子V1，达米安与小乔击败了归来的亚魔卓小子，救出了正义联盟。</p><p> </p><p>*6：详见未来态蝙蝠侠第四期，这里是迪克对芭芭拉说的话。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>